Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 3$ and $d = 10$. $3$ $c$ $ + 5$ $d$ $ - 6$
Substitute $3$ for ${c}$ and $10$ for ${d}$ $ = 3{(3)} + 5{(10)} - 6 $ $ = 9 + 50 - 6 $ $ = 53$